


It's a Wonderful Life

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Snow, snow ball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #9: SnowMerlin prepares for Eggsy's arrival home from a mission. Eggsy decides to have a little fun in the snow.





	It's a Wonderful Life

Merlin tidied up the front room, he had a fire burning low as he worked. He was expecting Eggsy back at any moment. His husband had been gone for over a month on a mission in China. Merlin was missing him terribly, even though he had handled part of his time away. It wasn’t the same, nor enough for Merlin. He found it even harder now that they had moved in together and married. That wasn't to say that Merlin missed him any less when they were dating. It was just different and Merlin had grown quite used to having his husband around more so than not. Merlin made sure to have the boxes of ornaments stacked neatly beside the tree and had every intention to decorate with Eggsy over the weekend. He gazed at the clock and walked off to the kitchen. Merlin had takeout keeping warm in the oven and he peeked in to ensure it wasn't drying out.

He looked up, JB woofing beside the back door. “Ye need to go out?” Merlin asked, and the pug wagged his tail so hard his butt moved.

It was snowing outside, so, Merlin grabbed his coat and pulled on a pair of boots. He tucked his hands inside his pockets while he waited for JB. Merlin swore the dog had to sniff every spot he had pissed on in the garden before doing his business. There was a fair amount of snow covering the grass, Merlin thought they could collect Daisy on Saturday and perhaps make snowmen or snow angels with her. He was certain Eggsy would enjoy that and Merlin enjoyed the lass's company as well.

“All right, JB. In ye go,” he called, but the dog continued to circle the yard. Merlin could tell by the way he was waddling that he had to do more than take a piss. His teeth began to chatter, breath coming out in puffs of smoke in the air. Merlin regretted not taking his hat and scarf as well. He approached JB, hoping the canine would move it along.

Merlin whipped his head around when a ball of icy cold snow hit him in the middle of his back. He eyed Eggsy who was standing by the patio, whistling, looking anywhere but at Merlin. His hands behind his back. Merlin thought he looked very handsome in his charcoal grey bespoke suit and black peacoat. A navy blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. The color's complimenting his fair skin and honey-brown hair.

“Oh, hey babe,” Eggsy locked his eyes with Merlin’s hazel ones. A cheeky smile in place, his fingers rolled the snowball behind his back. Merlin’s face still one of shock. His husband huffed out, Merlin’s nose and ears bright pink with a chill.

“Cheeky, shite,” Merlin collected his own pile of snow and was hit again before he could toss his own. He swiped the moisture from his glasses. “Cheap shot,” he laughed and then Merlin whipped his weapon at Eggsy, who dodged it. The little brat.

“You have to be quicker than that, love,” Eggsy winked and tossed another.

They rallied back and forth at one another. Eventually, Merlin was tired of getting snow bombed. So, he tackled his husband into the mound of snow that had collected from shoveling a path for JB. Eggsy tried to wriggle out from beneath Merlin, but he was pinned down pretty good. He reached up and fixed the glasses that had gone askew on Merlin’s face.

“Hi,” Eggsy smiled up at Merlin. He shifted a little, wincing from the pain that erupted from his left hip.

Merlin quickly positioned his weight differently, noticing the discomfort on his husband’s face. “Are ye hurt?” He did a visual check. Whatever had bothered Eggsy couldn't be easily seen by the eye.

“Bruised my hip is all, I landed on it wrong.” Eggsy touched the V forming between his husband’s brow. “I’m okay,” he assured Merlin softly. Knowing all too well that his husband would worry and then blame himself for not having guided the whole mission.

“Ye sure?” Merlin asked and kissed Eggsy’s rosy nose. He wasn’t stupid, Merlin knew his husband would get injuries on the job. This wasn’t the first time and it certainly won’t be the last. Eggsy was still young and able to take on a lot of physical abuse, but it wouldn’t be that way forever. The thought had Merlin’s heart cracking just a bit.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Eggsy observed. His lips lifting into a crooked smile. Aware that his husband was concerned with his well being. It was something Eggsy was sure Merlin would not ever stop doing. Their breathing visible in the air between them, and they just gazed at one another. Eggsy cupped Merlin’s cheek and kissed his cool lips. Despite the weather, it burned through his body, filling Eggsy with all the warmth of his husband’s love. He pulled away and laughed when JB trotted over and licked his face.

“Is it time to go in now?” Merlin ruffled the pug's ears and earned a woof of affirmation from JB. He took Eggsy’s hand and they got up together.

Eggsy swung their joined hands and leaned into Merlin’s body as they made the short journey indoors. “Something smelled good in the house,” he mentioned and sighed when they stepped into their heated home.

“I grabbed takeout from yer favorite Thai restaurant,” Merlin shook himself off, shivering a few times from the change in temperature. “Go on and change and meet me in the living room. We can pick a movie and eat by the fire and relax.”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy freed himself of his outerwear and headed up the stairs to change.

Merlin rounded the corner and saw that 'It’s A Wonderful Life' was ready to be played. He smiled and took his spot beside Eggsy, who draped the afghan over their laps. They ate in silence and discarded their plates on the coffee table. Merlin wrapped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders and snuggled him in close.

“Thanks, babe.” Eggsy kissed Merlin’s neck and continued to watch the movie. He sighed happily, the weight of Merlin’s lips against his head.

“Anything for ye,” Merlin placed a finger under Eggsy’s chin and tipped his face to meet his. “I love ye,” he murmured before tenderly placing his mouth to his husband’s and relished the way Eggsy melted into his side.

“I love you too,” Eggsy said and tucked his head under Merlin’s chin. The comfort of his husband’s embrace with the warmth of the fire, Eggsy found himself beginning to doze. His eyelids becoming heavy, the last thing he saw was the snow falling steadily outside their bay window. Eggsy figured his life was perfect and he had the most perfect human to call his husband to share it with.


End file.
